Shattered Promises
by DarkCrisis16
Summary: What is one supposed to do when a fairy tale like Romeo and Juliet happens except this time its real. Yuuki Akatsuki loves Sting but he cannot return her feelings.. Only if everything was perfect for Yuuki. Sting grows feelings for Yuuki but a secret is holding him back from his true love.. Yuuki must find a way to break his curse or she'll lose the one man she ever loved.
1. Chapter 1

"Secret Art: Exploding Crimson Fire Edge!"

"Wah?!"

"Hold on folks, the lacrima screens need to clear up. There we go." The announcer is astonished. "What is this.. it seems like Natsu Dragneel has defeated the twin dragons!"

Cheers go around and I could feel the happiness around everyone that Natsu won especially the guild.

"Natsu Dragneel is too strong, I'm sorry lector.." Sting fell to the ground.

"How could one person have that much strength..?" Rouge looked ashamed at himself.

"Next time be better so that you can battle me!" Natsu says smiling.

"Sting!" I scream it in a worried voice. "Sting!"

I run over to where he was laying down. I lay his head on my lap. He's unconscious so I carry him and Rouge back to the infirmary. I set them both down, and I sit next to the Sting. I run over to the table and grab a note and pen. I pick up the pen and write a note then I stick on to Stings forehead, then I left the room..

"Where am I?" Sting asks.

Rouge woke up before Sting.

"Sting we are in the infirmary." Then he looks at Sting again. "Why the hell is there a note on your forehead?"

"WHA? It must have been Rufus."

"Wait read it." Rouge suggested.

"Ok. It says: Dear Sting and Rouge I've gone out to go shopping stay in bed you idiots. –From Yuuki." Sting read.

"DID SHE JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT!?" rouge says furious.

"Calm down rouge it's just a piece of paper."

"I'm back!" I say loud and clear. "Come on guys lets get you back home so I can cook for you."

"Ha, you couldn't carry me to the field.." Sting claims loud and annoying.

"Well then guess who carried you to the infirmary?" I say with a smirk. "ME idiot so if you don't believe it then walk home!"

"Ah! No, no, no I believe it!" Sting looks worried. "Tch. Thanks for getting me all worked up! Now I can't walk!"

"Gosh Sting you really are sensitive." Rouge started teasing him.

"ROUGE! You are talking to the infamous Sting. So shut up!" Sting looked like he had gained all his energy back!

"Ok ok I'll just have to teleport you guys back.. And of all the situations, to use my teleportation stone. You know this was expensive right! I bought this from Nanami. You know how damn high she prices things?" I was so flustered. "You better pay me back Sting. Rouge."

"Fine, fine." Rouge says tired.

I teleported them back to my house because we have been bunking together ever since I joined the guild. I made them both curry and then they fell asleep on the couch. I went to bed and the Grand Magic Game's were over. We lost but it was tremendous. My name is Yuuki Akatsuki. I'm in Sabertooth, but my former guild was Fairy Tail… And it all began on this day… my adventure..


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey is she going to wake up?" an unknown voice whispers. "I'm hungry for lunch."

"Beats me. It's already 12:00." Another voice whispers.

I cringe my eyes to see who's talking, but the light makes me want to keep them closed for eternity. I finally open my eye's the lights were so bright so I start whining.

"Mmmmmhhh!" I start stretching out. "Shut up I want to go back to sleep."

"Oh she's awake." I could tell it was Sting's voice.

I feel a warm finger touch my lips. "Shhhh Yuuki." Sting says quietly.

I open my eyes fully and I could see that Sting and Rouge were hovering over me. Only there was one thing that was wrong. Both Sting and Rouge were shirtless.

"AHHH! What the hell are you guys doing?" My face starts turning red.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" Rouge puts his hands on my forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"N-n-no.." I stuttered which got sting coming up to me close as well.

"Heh, she's pretty cute when she's embarrassed" Sting smile's right at me.

"GRRR! Shut up both of you!" I punch both of them in the stomachs.

"Ok, Ok we're sorry." Sting and Rouge say at the same time.

After that I forgave them and made lunch for both of them. I was making a box lunch because they got back to doing work and jobs. They headed out first for their jobs while I went out to go buy ingredients for dinner. I walk all the way to the store and I pick out the items.

"Hmm…. We got the beef. Now we just need some rice and sauce." I say looking around.

I went to go pay and then I left. While I was walking back I heard a scream.

"What's going on?" I run over to the scene.

I drop me bag at the scene. It was man in black clothing. He was chocking the girl whom I assumed screamed.

"Why you. Let go of her!" I scream.

I draw out my scythe and my right eye starts glowing and the scar on it starts glowing too.

"Release her now!" I shout.

Suddenly he stops chocking her and he starts trembling.

"What is this?" He says frightened. "W-w-what are you?"

My magic is called the commander. I shout a command and the victim automatically obeys. When I go on missions or assassinations I use my scythe as a backup in case my magic doesn't work.

"You should have never tried to step your dirty foot on my territory brat." I say high and mighty. "Neither should you have harmed that girl."

"It's Yuuki Akatsuki!" People start admiring.

A few minutes late the magic guards come and take him away. I pick back my groceries and walk away. Bu it looks like I have a little follower.

"Um.. Thank you for saving my life back there." I shy and timid voice says behind me.

It was the girl that I saved. "Oh its no big deal just be careful ok?"

She nods and I walk back. I go to the Guildhall to see if Sting or Rouge was back. They weren't back so I went on home. I set all the ingredients down and I start making dinner, when I hear the doorbell.

"Haii, coming." I call from the kitchen.

When I open the door I see Laxus.

"Oh hey Laxus didn't think I'd see you here." I say surprised.

"Well just came here to check up on you. So how is it like being in a new guild and all, Miss Fairy Tail-san?" Laxus smirked.

"Ha I haven't been called that in a while.. It's true I was an S class wizard in Fairy Tail but my new guild is Saber tooth." I say slightly protesting.

"Well you come back to Fairy Tail when you feel like having a fun guild again."

"Like I said! I'm not doing this for social reasons.."

"Oh, and what reasons do you have?"

Laxus was starting to tick me off. "Grrr. It's none of your concern."

Laxus starts getting mischievous again.

Then I get serious. "Get out." My magic pulses him and he stops moving.

"Yuuki.."

"Don't waste your time the only one who I can trust my secrets with is with Sting and Wendy."

"Ah so this is about Sting, huh?" He grins "Opps did I hit the mark?"

"Be Quiet!" I yell.

His mouth clamps together like a clam and he starts walking out of the door. I close the door and release him from my magic. About thirty minutes later I'm still in a bad mood and the doorbell rings.

"WHAT NOW LAXUS?" I scream.

I open the door and its not Laxus it's Sting and Rouge. I start blushing at how embarrassed I was.

"Hmm? Yuuki are you OK?" Sting hugs me closely and asks worriedly.

"Uh yea…. I'm alright."

I wanted to stay in his arms forever but I couldn't do that. '

He finally let's me go and I smile at him. They both ate their dinner and we all went to bed. I turned off the lights and I started snuggling into the warm cozy bed. Then I hear a voice.

"You're really warm." A sweet voice calls.

I turn around to see Sting in the same bed as me.

"S-s-s-s-ting?" I start turning red. "AAHHHHHH!"


End file.
